gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNX-903VS Brave (Standard Test Type)
GNX-903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) (aka Brave), is the successor unit to the GNX-U02X Masurao and featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer. Technology & Combat Characteristics The new unit is a next generation mass production successor to the Union Flag, installed with the latest developments in GN technology. Unlike the GN Flag (a single customized Flag with the flight unit replaced with a GN Drive Tau), the Brave is a pre-mass production model in testing stages and was design and technology is based on the GNX-U02X Masurao. This standard unit version features a GN Drive Tau mounted on its back. Unlike the GNX-U02X Masurao and GNX-Y901TW Susanowo however, the GN Particles are directly emitted by the GN Drive Tau unit. . The Brave is developed by both the AEU and the Union team of engineers and is currently in a testing period Armaments GN Beam Rifle Brave is shown to carry a GN Beam Rifle, which doubles as the unit's forward section in flight mode. When in use, the front section of the GNBeam Rifle splits in order to fire a powerful GN Particle Beam. Whether it can adjust its power output is unknown. It's alternative name is "Drake Howling".Mobile Suit Gundam 00 A Wakening of the Trailblazer novelization Chakram Grenade Built inside the legs. Rather than being a direct-blow weapon, it is actually an electronics warfare type equipment that can disable enemy's sensors by using particle disturbance.HG 1/144 GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) GN Cannon These are mounted in the Brave's side binders. They function similarly to the Gaga Cannon's GN Cannons, having a high firing rate, but have lower power output compared to the Drake Howling. Regular machines have a smaller caliber than the commander machines. System Features *Trans-Am System History The GNX-Y903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer, where it is developed and deployed by the Earth Sphere Federation Army. The Braves were assigned to the Sol Brave Squadron, an elite mobile suit squadron led by Captain Graham Aker, who pilots the GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type). The Braves were first seen when Graham deploys the Sol Brave Squadron to assist Celestial Being during their second attempt to communicate with the Extraterrestial Living-metal Shape-shifter. Graham and his squadron covered the Celestial Being retreat, and while both parties were able to retreat, the effort was not without casualties - some of Graham's Braves were assimilated, while Celestial Being lost the GN-0000RE+010 00 Raiser (Condenser Type), the GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II, the CB-002 Raphael Gundam, and the physical body of Tieria Erde. Later, Graham and his remaining men sortied to hold back the ELS invasion alongside the rest of the ESF Army and Celestial Being. During the battle, many of Graham's Braves were assimilated and destroyed by the ELS, while Graham himself sacrificed his life to clear a path for Setsuna F. Seiei. It is currently unknown how many Braves remained after the battle, or if the Braves were ever put into full mass-production. Variants *GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) Picture Gallery File:GN_Flag_II_Concept.jpg|Concept art of the "Brave" seen in "Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Trailblazer" Teaser Trailer. File:flag.jpg|The "Brave" being shown in Combat. 4726219623_28ba79a87f_b.jpg|GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) and GNX-Y903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) Brave Boxart0.jpg|Gundam 00 - Movie - HG 1/144 - GNX-903VS - Brave (Standard Test Type) - Boxart Notes & Trivia References External Links *GNX-Y903VS Brave on MAHQ Category:Anno Domini mobile suits